1st year at hogwarts
by darthvader4u
Summary: yyh gang plus some of inu gang go to hogwarts. voldemort and demons. story done.
1. Hogwarts and Yusuke's Bad Luck

Lionheart: well hi every1. this is ma first fic so tell me wut u think. Lol not. this is my new story 4 my new profile and restarting. My old one was darthvader4u in case u wanna read the other stories.

-

**The 1st Year**

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

It was another beautiful day in Tokyo. Yusuke Urameshi strolled down the street beating up punks as he went and grinning from ear to ear. Today he thought could not possibly go wrong. How very wrong he was.

"Hey, Urameshi," shouted a orange haired boy in a blue uniform. "Ahhhh, Kuwabara, ready for another beating. I'm sure I have energy to knock you out," yelled Yusuke.

For a moment, Kuwabara was about to fight, but he remembered his mission. "No,no, Urameshi Koenma wants us. He says it's a really urgent mission. Yusuke's jaw dropped when he heard mission. "THAT DAMNED TODDLER. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY DAY OFF." Kuwabara was shocked by this outrage. "I know Urameshi, but it's really important.

Yusuke glared daggers at Kuwabara. "Right Urameshi, just come to Genkai's around six," he said. Then Kuwabara ran off scared as hell.

--

At about six Yusuke finished knocking out some punks and very reluctantly headed towards Genkai's home. He reached it by swiftly moving through the town using his demonic speed. Then climbing up the steps he sighed and threw open the door. What he saw was very surprising. Sitting on the mat was Genkai, his whole team, Jin and Touya, and three others he didn't know.

"Oy Urameshi, you finally here," shouted Jin who came up and began laughing with Yusuke. "So where's toddler," asked Yusuke after he had calmed down.

"Hello Yusuke, I'm right here." Yusuke jumped up and screamed. "STOP DOING THAT," he yelled. Koenma smiled, obviously happy he scared Yusuke.

Eventually Yusuke sat down next to Kurama muttering about what a bad day he's having. "Okay, you're all probably wondering why I called you here. "Finally," said Hiei, who was very impatient. "Okay, I called you here because it seems my old friend; Professor Dumbledore has run into trouble at his school.

It seems an evil wizard has teamed up with a demon. You guys have to enroll in the school and stop him. Yusuke's jaw dropped again. "WHAT, no way am I going to school." Hiei was also yelling. "Don't you dare, send me to that human school" However Koenma whispered something to him that shut him up.

Instead he sat down paler than ever. Yusuke gawked at him. Something was very wrong. "Anyway these three people behind me will assist you he said. This is Inuyasha, Kagome, and Albert. "I don't need their help," said Hiei.

Inuyasha glared at him and said "Feh." "I don't need to help the shorty." They glared at each other and Kagome smacked him. Meanwhile Albert laughed at him. It was a cold laugh and everyone was startled. "I'm coming whether you like it or not.

Hiei just shrugged. Meanwhile Touya and Kurama were passing out letters with their school supplies on it. "Very interesting books," said Touya. Kurama agreed and everyone peered at their letters.

"Hogwarts huh," said Kagome. "Yes, now I almost forgot, Genkai here will be teaching at the school," said Koenma. Genkai smirked, "Gotta watch over my favorite dimwit." Yusuke looked horrified. "G-g-grandma," and fainted.

"Pathetic," said Hiei and Inuyasha at the same time. They looked curiously at each other then turned away with a "hmph." Koenma who was now very annoyed herded everyone into a portal he had created.

"What a day," said Yusuke as he stepped into a flashing light. When they reappeared they found themselves in a domed room. "Where are we," asked Yusuke? "Hang on," said Koenma. He rushed out and suddenly a bright light filled the room. Everyone covered their eyes.

When the light subsided, Koenma came in. For a moment he snickered, and after a sec everyone realized why. They were all short looking like they were 11. "TODDLER," screamed Yusuke. Yusuke jumped towards him, but Albert grabbed him and threw him back.

"Why did you do this," asked Kurama, who looked beside himself. Koenma was startled and backed up before answering. "Because you guys need to go to school at age eleven. You guys needed to be shorter."

Kuwabara was beside himself. "I'm s-short." He then fainted with Yusuke, Hiei, and Inuyasha cracking up. "Listen up everyone," said Albert. "I'll be leading through the next part of our mission." "How come," said Kagome. Albert laughed coldly. "Well if you all know what to do, I'll be leaving then." "Wait," said Genkai.

Albert stopped for a moment. "Coming?" He then conjured a portal taking him somewhere else. One by one everyone else followed, leaving a knocked out Koenma (wait who did that hehehe).

Lionheart: so wut do u think review


	2. Buying Supplies

Chapter 2

**Buying Supplies**

Albert then grabbed everybody and pulled them through another portal. "Where are we now," asked Mitarai. After a pause Albert said they were in Diagon Alley, London and that there first stop was Gringotts bank. "And why should we listen to you," sneered Inuyasha which resulted in another "Sit." "Stop saying that." Albert however didn't care and just said if they wanted their supplies they should wait there. Then he vanished.

Everyone stared in shock at where Albert was a second ago, but some like Hiei were amazed at his speed.

"Damn that was fast," said Yusuke. Hiei and Inuyasha were looking every direction. "I cant believe that human is faster than us," muttered Hiei.

"Well let's wait here," said Kuwabara. "Oh what an idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that," said Hiei sarcastically. "Shut up Shrimp" "Make me idiot" "That's it, replied Kuwabara. "I'm killing him. "Hn," replied Hiei. Before Kuwabara committed suicide Jin and Yusuke grabbed him and forced him back down. "You're lucky they are here fool," said Hiei.

They were all startled by Albert again. "Now now gentlemen, I leave for just a couple of minutes and already you start fighting." Kuwabara and Hiei just shrugged. "Well I ummm got some money so let's go shopping," Albert said. A few snickered at Albert.

The group went inside shops to get supplies and finally made it to Ollivander's. Albert told everyone to wait there and cut off a piece of hair. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, but did so anyway. When he had a strand of hair from everybody he went in. In the meantime Kurama began flirting with Kagome with jealous Inuyasha behind them.

**In a castle far away**

Voldemort was talking to a demon about Yusuke and co. "Who are they, Zorco?" "They're demons with powers, Zorco muttered. I wasn't expecting them. I'll have to change our plans. I know. Araya will handle them when they get to school." Voldemort laughed. "They won't know what hit them.

Zorco however did not share Voldemort's laugh. He had just noticed another presence. One he had not seen or herd from for 40 years. "Oh no," he thought.

**Back with the gang**

Albert finally came out later with wands for everybody. "These were custom made to suit you." "Whoa," said Yusuke. He and Kuwabara got wands that were blue. Touya, Mitarai's and Yukina's were aqua/green, Hiei's was black, Kurama and Jin's were red, and Kagome and Inuyasha's were White. Albert's wand was nowhere in sight.

"Okay, were staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow we go to the train station. If you want a pet come up here." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stepped up. Albert gave them some money then instructed them to the Leaky Cauldron.

At the pet shop the owner was chasing a phoenix, a cat, and ironically a fox. The animals then hid behind the three customers. "Oh, they seem to like you. Can you take them away please, begged the owner. They're free". When Kurama nodded she sighed in relief then went to the back of the store. "Well, that was easy, said Yusuke. We better get back with the others." Kurama nodded and they left.

Upon returning to the leaky cauldron they noticed a giant of a man talking to a small boy. Normally they would have just walked by but the giant called him Harry Potter. The three detectives looked at each other and nodded.


	3. The Train Ride and Meeting Harry

Kitsune123: hello again. For those of u who r curious albert is my OC. plz don't steal him. And for those who don't know Mitarai is also known as Seaman. He has the power to make monsters by mixing his blood with water in his territory.

Chapter 3

**The Train Ride and Meeting Harry**

When Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got back with their pets the gang was playing cards and wizard chess in their room. Kurama went to Albert and asked where they should sleep. "Like I care. Sleep wherever you want, but I'm on the couch." From the corner Hiei went to a window. "This window is mine." Inuyasha also slept on a window so the girls and boys each got their own rooms.

**Next Morning**

Albert was the first one up and with Touya, Kurama, Mitarai, Kagome, Keiko, and Hiei's help they managed to wake Yusuke, Jin, and Inuyasha. Shizuru and Yukina just watched. When Yusuke walked out of the room he looked like he would fall asleep any minute. That is until Keiko smacked him. "OUCH! What the hell was that for." "Yusuke, you jerk!" Albert stepped up before the fighting got too much out of control. "Come on. We have to going." Finally they stopped.

The gang finally got to the train station. When they got between platform 9 and 10 Albert stopped some reason and frowned. Kurama spoke first. "Why have we stopped Albert?" Albert didn't answer right away, but seemed to be thinking. "Our tickets read platform9 ¾, but there is only platforms 9 and 10. Cursed wizards." Perhaps he may be of some use, said Hiei pointing to a boy with an owl and big trunk. The gang walked over and asked the boy about the platform. "I don't know. I'm looking for it too. Perhaps we can help each other. I'm Harry Potter. At that moment everyone nodded and they introduced themselves. Yusuke even volunteered to carry his trunk. Harry stared in awe as Yusuke lifted the trunk with one hand easily. They then began looking for the platform together. The search was not successful and time was running out.

Then Yukina heard a family mention muggles so Kurama went over to ask for help. "Do you know how to get on platform 9 3/4?" The mother laughed and said to go through the wall. "Fred, George, show them." The twins proceeded to run through the wall followed by another boy that was younger. Kurama thanked her and the gang finally got on the platform. One by one the boarded the train and followed Albert. "Here," Albert said pointing to the last compartment. The grouped sat down after their dilemma.

Shortly after the compartment slid open and one of the boys they saw earlier come in. "Can I sit with you guys? Everywhere else is full." Hiei was about to say no, but Albert nodded and stopped him. "Hi my name is Ron Weasley, he said. The gang introduced themselves, but when Harry introduced himself, Ron eyes widened and he stared at him for a long time. "Wow." Just then the compartment door slid open again and three boys stepped in. "_Humans, _thought Hiei. "Well, well so Harry Potter comes to school," said the blond boy. "Malfoy," muttered Ron. Malfoy continued his talk until he noticed Ron. "You're with a Weasley. Don't hang around with these idiots. Malfoy would have continued, but at that moment in a blur Yusuke grabbed Malfoy's throat and Hiei's katana was pointed at his stomach. "Idiots are we," said Hiei ready to kill Malfoy. Kurama laughed, but told them to release him. With a threatening glare Yusuke threw him into the corridor.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, but a girl named Hermione came in and told them that they were almost there. The gang got into robes and they stepped off the train. A loud voice startled them. "Firs' year's firs' years over here." The big group followed to boats and they were taken to the steps of a huge castle. A tall old woman was waiting for them. She told them to wait there. She went in the oak doors and then children all whispered to each other about houses. Kurama and Touya explained the houses to them and Hermione was amazed that some people were as smart as her. Malfoy was still frightened by the detective. Then the old woman came back. "We're ready for you." She then led them in a big hall.

Kitsune123: Whew, that took a while. review


	4. The Sorting

Kitsune123: Hi, updates will be slower now that school is coming, but they should be up every 4-5 days. Thanks.

**Ths Sorting**

Yusuke was staring at the ceiling in awe. The old woman led the first years to the front of the Great Hall and told them when they're name was called to step up to the stool and to put the hat on. She pulled out a scroll and began reading names. Hanyou, Inuyasha (sry, couldn't think of anything else. Inuyasha walked up and put the hat on. He freaked when the hat talked to him

"_Hm," said the hat. "You are protective of your friends, brave, strong, you belong in _Gryffindor." Inuyasha sat down the next to Harry with a face that showed a mixture of disgust and confusion.

Professor McGonagall called "Jaganshi, Hiei." Hiei walked glaring at people who were staring at him. He sat down and placed the hat on. "_A demon eh," the hat said. "Let's see, the hat continued. Oh, you have a sister who doesn't know you're her brother." "_You tell her that and you will be in pieces the next time I see you," Hiei threatened. "I also trust she will be put in the same house." "_Don't worry. I say _Gryffindor." "Hn," replied Hiei.

The Gryffindors applauded while Hiei sat next to Inuyasha.

Next McGonagall called Yukina who was right away put in Gryffindor followed by Kuwabara and Shizuru. Kuwabara even cried "Yukina, but got glares from Touya, and Hiei.

Kiyoshi, Mitarai. Seaman stepped up and placed the hat on. _"Hm, you're tough to place. You once joined evil, but then saw the error of your ways. _After another moment of the thinking the hat shouted Gryffindor.

After a few other names Harry was called and the whole hall went silent. After a minute the hat cried Gryffindor. The Gryffindors, excluding Hiei and Inuyasha, all clapped louder than normal. The sorting went faster after that. Albert, Hermione, Touya, Jin, Kurama, Keiko and Ron all went to Gryffindor.

Then McGonagall called Yusuke up. "_A demon lord," thought the hat. Hm some might call you a punk, but deep inside you trust your friends and would do anything to save them. You're difficult to place as well. _The hat continued to whisper to Yusuke. Meanwhile the rest of the school was wondering why his sorting was longer than the "Great" Harry Potter. Finally after four long minutes Yusuke went to Gryffindor.

Dumbledore then stood up, and said a few strange words. Then the feast began and food magically appeared. Yusuke's eyes widened and he, Jin, and Ron began stuffing their faces like pigs. The others however ate normally and when they were done they watched in amusement at the three's game to see who ate more. Yusuke won, but was so full he couldn't stand.

After the feast Dumbledore stepped up as if to make an announcement. "As you know the forbidden forest is out of bounds, and this year anybody who goes into the 3rd floor corridor will suffer a most bloody death. Also we will be having a new class called physical training, taught by Professor Genkai out on the grounds." A lot of people were whispering about how old she was, but yyh gang just laughed. "Thank you," said Dumbledore.

The prefects led the Gryffindors to the common room and told them the password was demons. To some this was a joke. We'll remember that one guys," said Yusuke. Percy explained the rules and pointed to the girls and boys dormitories. The boys and girls split and went to their own dorms.

When the boys got upstairs they noticed they're stuff already there. Harry noticed Yusuke's phoenix and asked what he named it. "I'll name it Kai." "What about your fox, Kurama, asked Harry. Kurama called it Kuronue in memory of his old friend. Kuwabara would have named his cat Yukina, but Hiei threatened him with his katana. One by one the gang fell asleep with Hiei and Inuyasha on the window as usual.

Kitsune123: Alright that's it for now. Review.


	5. Potions and Genkai's Training

Kitsune123: Hi again. In this chapter Albert will use one of his moves. Read and find out.

Chapter 5

**Potions and Genkai's Training**

Yusuke was having a nice dream about him beating up demons when he was awoken. "What the hell," mumbled Yusuke? "Yusuke wake up. You'll miss breakfast," said Harry. At the mention of food Yusuke jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and raced downstairs. Harry just laughed as he went down. _"There his motivation,"_ he thought.

The gang was just talking when Yusuke and Harry came down. "Oi, Urameshi. You're up finally," said Jin cheerfully. "Yeah, finally," said Hiei with a hint of sarcasm. Kurama, Hermione, and Touya ushered the group downstairs.

At breakfast Ron, Yusuke, and Jin began stuffing their faces with an amused audience, and disgusted Hermione. Then owls flew in with mail, schedules, and other stuff. Neville got remembrall that immediately turned red. He didn't know what he forgot though. Harry was looking through the Daily Prophet when he gasped. Kurama looked up from eating and asked what happened. Harry announced that a vault was broken into at Gringotts. The strange thing was that it was the same vault Hagrid went to retrieve a package. "So nothing was stolen," asked Albert, who was now interested. "Nope," replied Harry.

Hermione looked at the schedules and announced that they had double potions with Slytherins and then lunch followed by physical training with Genkai and flying lessons. When Hermione mentioned Genkai, Yusuke smirked. After breakfast the gang went to the dungeons with Slytherins. Everybody was surprised that Malfoy wasn't anybody, but the detectives and Harry weren't.

Everybody entered the classroom and waited for Professor Snape. A lot of Gryffindors were whispering about how unfair he is. They were interrupted by the door banging open. Snape walked in and told everyone to put their wands away. When he spotted Harry he chuckled. "Ah, our new celebrity." Draco would have laughed, but he remembered Yusuke and Hiei. Immediately Snape began taking the role call.

After that he rounded on Harry and began asking him questions. When Harry said he didn't know Snape just laughed. Before Snape could embarrass Harry more Yusuke interrupted. "Hey, why are you picking on Harry?" Snape's looked at Yusuke and took ten house points. "I wasn't asking you Urameshi." Yusuke would have punched him, but he didn't want to lose more house points. Hiei however used his powers to set him on fire. Snape got everybody out while he put out the fire.

Ron was bursting with laughter when Hiei told them what he did. Harry and Hermione were curious about spirit magic so the gang promised them to train them. Since the fire was out of control the first year Gryffindors went out for free time. The gang led Harry, Hermione, and Ron to a spot where no one else was around and began training them.

About 1 hour after training the gang went back inside for lunch. The detectives found that Harry could control fire; Hermione could control water, and Ron earth and nature. While eating it was decided Kurama would teach Ron Albert would teach Harry, and Mitarai would help Hermione.

After lunch everybody headed outside where Genkai had set up a dojo and obstacle course. She was waiting for them outside the dojo. "Hi Grandma," said Yusuke when they were within talking distance. Genkai looked at him and said "Well if it isn't my favorite dimwit." A lot of people were surprised when Yusuke called her Grandma, but Malfoy lost points when he called her Grandma. "What, you let him call you that," Malfoy screamed! "Genkai told him that Yusuke was a special case.

Genkai began the lesson by making everybody do 50 pushups. The spirit detectives each did 300. When they were done Genkai's pushups she led them into the dojo. She began explaining about spirit magic and called Yusuke and Albert to demonstrate their powers. Albert created a ring of fire and flung it to destroy a tree. Yusuke pointed his finger at a vase. "Spirit Gun," he yelled and everybody watched as a big blue ball destroyed the vase. After the demonstration Genkai had everybody spar and then let them go. Their homework was 30 pushups every day and two pages on the differences of spirit and wand magic.

Kitsune123: k another chap done. rr


	6. Plans and Flying Lessons

Kitsune123: Hi everybody. I wont be writing much about the girls including Shizuru.

They'll say something once in a while but that's it. I refer to everybody as the gang if u hadn't noticed

Chapter 6

**Plans and Flying Lessons**

While the gang was having fun, someone was watching them. Her name was Araya and she had been watching for quite a while. She and Voldemort's slave, Professor Quirrell would have attacked already, but they had orders to wait until Halloween.

**In the castle**

Voldemort and Zorco were discussing their plans Halloween. "So, this Quirrell guy will distract those nosy wizards," asked Zorco? Voldemort, if he had a body would have grinned. "Yes, Quirrell will let in a couple of trolls to keep them busy. And I trust Araya will take care of the detectives?" Zorco frowned, which he didn't do often. "No, she is cocky and I suspect Albert knows she is there. We have fought in the past and he probably suspects me. I will have to call in backup." Then he bowed and disappeared. Voldemort smiled to himself. "_This time I have you Harry Potter." _

**The Grounds At Hogwarts**

The gang was now headed for the Quidditch pitch. Kurama was explaining what they had to do and nobody was happy. Everyone was sulking, but Jin complained the most. "I already no how to fly," he whined to everybody's annoyance. Hiei even threatened to slit his throat. Madam Hooch was waiting for them and when they all were next to their brooms she began teaching, but to the detectives, especially Yusuke it sounded like "blah blah blah." "Now, I want you to hold your right hand over your broom and say up," she instructed. Yusuke, Harry, Jin, Inuyasha and Draco's went up easily.

Kurama cheated for himself and Kagome by using the grass to push it up. Touya got it up after saying 3 "Ups." Albert used his mind to lift it and Hiei (After being told by Albert not to fry his broom) said "Up." His broom went up too. Mitarai secretly created a tiny monster that kicked up his broom. Finally Shizuru's got hers up. Everybody else lost their minds. Ron's and Kuwabara's brooms hit them in the faces. Yukina and Hermione's brooms rolled on the ground until Kurama helped them.

After Madam Hooch got tired of waiting for everybody else, she told them to just pick them up. "Now mount your brooms, touch off the ground, hover slightly, and then touch back to the ground. On three," she said. "One, Two, Three." Everybody did as she told, but Neville panicked and kept floating. Draco laughed, but was silenced by Hiei's glare. Neville continued flying until he fell and broke a few bones. Madam Hooch took Neville to the Hospital Wing and warned everybody to stay put until she got back.

Malfoy went to pick up Neville's remembrall and then took off into the sky. Harry, who saw him scowled. "Give it back Malfoy," he said. Malfoy, who was a good height up laughed. "Race me Potter," and then when he saw Yusuke point his finger at him he remembered the blue ball. Malfoy did some thinking and threw the ball towards the castle. Yusuke, Hiei, and Harry were on their brooms in a flash despite Hermione's warnings. Harry made the catch though and then the three raced back. Hiei and Yusuke both stood on their brooms while Harry sat down.

Everybody cheered when they got back, but they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "You three, come with me." They followed McGonagall surprisingly to the DADA classroom. "Wait here," she told them. Harry looked confused. "Do you think we'll be in trouble," he asked. Before Yusuke could answer McGonagall came out with a boy who looked just as confused as them. "Wood I have found you chasers and a seeker." At first Wood looked confused, but then he smiled and jumped with joy.

After they were released and they met up with the rest of the group they told them the news. Ron and Hermione's eyes went wide and gasped. "But, 1st years never make the team," said Ron. Hermione just stared. Yusuke shrugged and said he wasn't going to play, but changed his mind when Keiko smacked him. Kuwabara looked like he might cry. "Why can the shrimp play and not me." Everybody laughed and proceeded to dinner together. "Hey, what are we going to where for Halloween," said Shizuru.

Kitsune123: sry couldn't think of anything else to put in.


	7. Classes and the Dragon's Test

Kitsune123: here's chap #7

Chapter 7

**Classes and the Dragon's Test**

While eating dinner the gang decided on costumes they were going to wear. Yusuke would transform into his demon form. Jin and Touya would wear the outfits they wore at the dark tournament. Kurama would transform into Youko and send for some accessories he stole in the past. Albert had some kind of red armor he would war, but Kurama said he needed some old and stuff on it. Inuyasha and Hiei didn't even bother.

After the fighters picked out what they would do everybody began planning costumes for Harry and the others who didn't have a demon form. Kurama would send for some jewels he stole and Yusuke sent an owl for old fighting clothes he wore.

The next couple of weeks went by quick. In Charms the class learned a stunning spell called "Stupefy." Genkai pushed everybody to their limits and when class was over nobody could stand up until she gave them some strength replenishing juice. In DADA the class learned some jinxes and hexes. Yusuke fooled around with magic, but got slapped by Keiko when he hit her.

Wood trained Hiei, Yusuke, and Harry and they practiced often. Soon they knew everybody on the team, and they made some pretty cool strategies up. Well mostly Angelina, the other chaser did.

Perhaps the funniest thing that happened was in Potions. Once again Snape was picking on the Gryffindors. Hiei after losing 20 house points was so mad he grabbed Snape and pushed him out of the room. Everybody (except Slytherin) laughed. When Snape came back in the room he was as pale as a ghost. Yusuke and Inuyasha snickered in the back. Every Gryffindor laughed. Even Hiei, Kurama, and Touya couldn't keep a straight face. Snape then continued the class, but you could tell he was still scared out of his mind.

After class Ron came up to Hiei and asked what he did to Snape. "Yeah, I wondered about that too," said Harry. After a pause Hiei spoke. "I threatened to slit his throat with my katana," he said. The group was headed back to the dormitory when Albert stopped. Kagome went up and asked what was wrong. Albert didn't answer until he looked up.

Araya followed the group after they left Potions. She was desperate to attack. "_This is my chance," _she thought. "_They're mine."_ Before she could surprise them Albert looked up right at her.

"I know you're they're Araya." The gang stared as a woman appeared out of thin air. "Glad you remember me, Albert. Now follow me, or watch as I blow this school." She led everybody out onto the grounds. "Alright, name your game, Araya," said Albert. She smiled. "Simple, I fight ach of you until you're all dead." She conjured a barrier that allowed one person to enter. "She has darkness powers," said Albert. "Hn, I'll fight her." Hiei stepped into the ring and prepared himself.

Hiei began his attack by charging full speed at Araya. He began a full barrage of kicks and punches. Araya blocked them all and then kicked him across the field. She then created dark energy balls and threw them at Hiei. Hiei's hands glowed orange. "Fist of the Mortal Flame," he shouted! Hiei blocked hit all the attacks.

Meanwhile the group outside was watching the fight. Yukina cheered for her brother, but whenever he got hit she wouldn't look anymore.

Hiei jumped on a tree branch. He was going to try and trick Araya. She fell for it and proceeded to blast Hiei. He fell and then Araya drew her sword and went for the kill. Just as she was about to kill Hiei the tree fell right on top of her pinning her down for a couple of second. Hiei used this chance for his ultimate technique. He untied the bandage on his arm. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" The dragon went towards a now terrified Araya. She attempted to grab the dragon. Slowly she was pushed back, but with her last ounce of energy she deflected to the side.

When the group saw the dragon, Albert said Hiei had won. When the dragon was deflected Albert still didn't change his mind. "Look at Araya," he told everybody. They could tell she was worn out.

Hiei saw his dragon fail and then Araya watched as he jumped in front of the dragon. Hiei was hit and smoke filled the area. When it cleared Hiei was gone. Araya thought she won and dropped her guard. At that moment a sword penetrated her heart. She turned and saw Hiei right there. "No," she said. Hiei charged his energy for one final attack. "Fist of the Mortal Flame," he cried! The attack sent Araya flying. She was dead before she hit the ground.

The barrier fell and Albert went in to catch an unconscious Hiei. Yukina healed Hiei's cuts and then they brought him to the hospital wing.

Kitsune123: review


	8. Trolls at Halloween and a Mad Hiei

Kitsune123: another chap enjoy. Thanx for the reviews

**Trolls at Halloween and a mad Hiei**

Zorco was furious. Araya had disobeyed him and gotten herself killed. Luckily he had gathered some friends of his. They would be there in a week.

The gang took Hiei to the hospital wing and found Dumbledore waiting for them. When he saw them he smiled. "So, did you beat the demons," he asked. Albert put Hiei on a bed and allowed Madam Pomphrey to heal him. Then he faced Dumbledore. "We defeated one of Zorco's demons, but I suspect more will come. I also advise you to keep an eye on Professor Quirrell. Dumbledore nodded and left the room.

Hiei stayed unconscious for a couple of days and woke up refreshed. "How long have I been out?" "About 2 1/2 days," replied Yusuke. Soon afterwards Hiei was released and was back to normal.

The next day was Halloween. The last class they had was Charms. They learned a spell called Wingardium Leviosa. It allowed you to float an object into the air. Naturedly Touya, Kurama, Mitarai and Hermione got it right the first time earning them 40 house points. The others needed help and made fools out of themselves. Hermione even had to demonstrate it for Ron making him furious.

The class bell rang soon and Professor Flitwick retired to his room for the day. Hiei as usual was the first to the door. When he opened it chocolate milk spilled all over him. Everybody in the room laughed at a red Hiei. When he saw Malfoy snickering in the back and pointing at him he drew his katana and rushed at him.

Had Albert not held him back Malfoy would have probably been in a pool of blood on the floor. Still there were many cuts on him. Hiei was still struggling and screaming as Kurama and Yusuke dragged him out of the door. "Let go of me. I'm gonna kill that idiot." "Sorry, no can do," said Yusuke.

Meanwhile Albert succeeded in wiping Malfoy and the rest of the students' memories. He then went outside to modify Hiei's memory.

After that embarrassing moment the group sat down to finish Snape's essay. Ron was mocking Hermione which made her leave the group. "I think she heard you," said Harry. "Who cares," said Ron. Keiko shook her head and went with Yukina and Kagome to try and console Hermione.

The four weren't back by dinner time, but the big feast that was prepared for them interrupted their thoughts. Everyone wore costumes and when the students saw Yusuke and Kurama they gasped. "Whoa, nice hairstyle Urameshi," said one kid. Mitarai was monster that looked similar to his monster and Shizuru was an angel. Yusuke, Jin, and Ron stuffed their faces once again, but Hermione wasn't there to protest. _"I wonder where she is thought Shizuru." _Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors banged in.

Quirrell ran into the room shouting. "Trolls. Trolls in the dungeons." He stopped in the middle of the room with every eye on him. "Thought you ought to know," he said and then fainted. Everybody except the detectives panicked and ran to the doors. "QUIET," shouted Dumbledore. "Prefects, lead the students to the dormitories, teachers to the dungeons. Before he left he winked at Albert.

The prefects led the students out of the room. The group was following, but Harry stopped them. "Wait guys, the girls don't know yet." Albert stopped and his eyes widened. "Inuyasha, Yusuke, Hiei, go to the girl's bathroom. Get them out of there." The three of them left and then Albert left instructing Kurama and Touya to lead everybody back to the common room.

Meanwhile Quirrell and Snape were dueling on the 3rd floor corridor. Snape suspected Quirrell was up to something and followed him up there.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Inuyasha got to the bathroom and found three trolls chasing the girls. The girls spotted them and ran over dodging the trolls clubs. When the girls were in safety, Yusuke blasted on troll, Hiei slice another, and Inuyasha took out his sword and sliced open the third troll.

The teachers went to the dungeons and were fighting five trolls when they all caught fire and burned. Albert, satisfied with his work went back to the common room. The teachers went to find more trolls and saw Hiei, Yusuke, and Inuyasha. They also saw the dead trolls.

McGonagall went up to them. "Explain yourselves," she said pointing at the trolls. Hermione answered however. "Please, professor they only came because I thought I could fight the trolls. They came just in time." McGonagall stared at her in shock. "I can't believe you did that Ms. Granger. 5 house points for this. She then looked at the others and awarded them each 5 points for bravery.

The seven of them made it back to the dormitory were Albert and the others were waiting for them. Hermione and the girls went to bed right away. The boys hung around and talked about what happened. Albert suspected Quirrell, but warned everybody not to make him suspect them. They talked for a while longer and then one by one went to bed.

Kitsune123: hope u liked it. review


	9. Quidditch and the Demon Attack

Kitsune123: hey ppl, i wont be doing lee's commentary in the quidditch game.

Chapter 9

**Quidditch and the Demon Attack**

As November came in the weather began getting very cold. If you looked out a window you might see Hagrid in mole skin defrosting brooms. Quidditch season had started and on Saturday Gryffindors played Slytherin. Wood trained Harry, Yusuke, and Hiei almost every day now. The three of them were thankful that Kurama and Hermione were there to help them with homework.

Hermione lent the books about Quidditch, but they all were still nervous, especially Harry. He, Ron, and Hermione were walking down a hall. "What if I make a fool of myself," complained Harry. "You won't," said Hermione. She showed him a trophy case, were Harry saw a Best Seeker Award go to his father.

The morning of the game Yusuke stuffed himself. He said he needed energy. Harry however was too nervous to eat. Finally Albert convinced him that he needed to eat something. After breakfast Yusuke, Harry, and Hiei went to the locker room to change. Oliver came down shortly with the Weasley twins and Angelina. Wood went over the strategy again and then led the team to the field.

Madam Hooch was refereeing the game. She forced Wood and Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin team, to shake hands. Both looked like they were trying to crush the others fingers. "Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. On the count of three she blew her whistle and 14 brooms rose into the air. Angelina got the quaffle first and tossed it to Hiei who scored easily. The gang cheered with the Gryffindors while Slytherins booed. Even Genkai was enjoying the fun.

Flint got the quaffle and sped all the way across the field. He would have scored had Hiei not been on the team. With his speed he robbed Flint of a goal and chucked it to Yusuke. Yusuke dodged the Slytherin players plus a bludger and scored again.

Meanwhile Harry spotted the snitch and raced the other seeker to get it. Harry almost had it, but then his broom began to go out of control. When the Slytherins saw that they laughed. Albert sent Kurama to get ready to catch Harry in case he fell. Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars and looked at the teacher's section. "It's Snape she said. Albert looked over and saw Snape muttering. "Quirrell," he muttered. Hermione went to set Snape on fire, but someone else did it for her.

When Genkai saw Harry's broom out of control she concentrated on keeping it still. Then she saw Snape muttering and Quirrell staring. She blasted the stands cutting off Quirrell's eye contact.

Harry finally got his broom under control and went after the snitch. He caught up to the other seeker and they both dived to get the snitch. The other seeker pulled up before Harry and watched in dismay as Harry got the snitch. After getting the snitch Harry fell off his broom. Luckily he was close to the floor. Hiei was the first to help Hiei followed by Inuyasha and the teachers. Harry coughed up the snitch and Madam Hooch declared Gryffindors the winners.

Everybody, except Slytherin cheered until screams could be heard in the stand. On a nearby hill demons were appearing by the thousands. The gang moved to head the demons off. Yusuke blasted many with his spirit gun technique and then proceeded to hand to hand combat. Kuwabara used his spirit sword to cut the demons in half.

Mitarai then activated his territory. Luckily it was slightly raining. He created water monster that killed demons that came to close to the wizards. Hiei and Inuyasha used their swords to slice many and they played a game to see who killed the most. Touya and Jin worked side by side and defended another part of the stadium.

On another side Albert and Genkai killed the stronger demons. Albert burned them with his powers while Genkai used her shotgun technique and spirit wave. In the stands McGonagall watched in amazement. "Who are those people Albus?" "They work for my friend Koenma. I required his assistance with these demons and he sent them," he replied.

Finally there were 300 or so left. Albert transformed into a huge ball of fire and instructed Yusuke took kick into the wave of demons. Yusuke did so and everyone watched as the ball burned every last demon left. The grounds were obliterated after that last attack, but the battle was won.

In the common room at night there was a huge party. Mostly it was for the celebration of beating Slytherin, but also for the battle that afternoon. Everyone wanted to learn spirit magic, Harry told them it was ten times harder than training with Genkai. When asked how he knew Harry just winked and went to bed.

Kitsune123: like, didn't like. review


	10. Tag Team Fight

Kitsune123: sry ppl. had a cold. Better now

Chapter 10

**Tag Team Fight**

Zorco watched the detectives eat breakfast through a crystal orb. "Your slave has failed," he said to Voldemort. "It is Snape. He is on to Quirrell and he suspects him." Zorco growled and would have screamed, but then a familiar voice interrupted him. "Hello, Zorco."

Zorco looked around and found him face to face with two of his friends. His eyes widened and welcomed them. "Voldemort, this is Toro and Tora." Voldemort welcomed them and then asked why they were here. "We are the answers to your troubles. Our friends our on their way, but for now we'll take care of the kitsune and the ice demon." Then they disappeared.

While Zorco introduced his friends the gang was eating breakfast. Albert had a sausage halfway to his mouth when Hermione elbowed him. "What," he whispered." "We think Snape was trying to knock Harry off his broom." For a second Albert looked puzzled, but then he understood. He whispered in her ear to stay up with everyone until midnight.

After breakfast everyone went to classes. First the Gryffindors had Potions. Yusuke tried to ditch, but Keiko literally dragged him into the room. When Snape came in he began teaching as usual. There were some differences though. Whenever he looked at Hiei he would turn pale as a ghost and he was no longer blaming everything on Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were working together on the potion Snape told them to make. They noticed Snape paling every time he looked at Hiei. "Hey Harry, I think Hiei threatened Snape more than he's letting us know.

After potions every Gryffindor was whispering about Snape's weird behavior. They all liked the new Snape, but thought it was weird that he didn't take any points from them. The next class was Physical Training. Today Genkai made everybody do 100 pushups. After the warm-up she instructed everyone to complete the obstacle course 5 times. "And don't try to cheat. I put special counters on you."

Before any of the detectives could go on the course Genkai led them to a training area (Only the boys).

She paired everyone up for some sparring. Inuyasha was paired with Hiei, Albert with Yusuke, Kurama and Touya, Jin and Kuwabara, and Mitarai with Genkai herself. Every now and then Genkai would make comments to everyone, but mostly to Yusuke who was dropping his guard a lot. She also had to stop Jin from killing Kuwabara. Meanwhile two pairs of eyes were eagerly watching Touya and Kurama.

Genkai stopped everybody shortly afterwards and led them back to the dojo. When they got there every wizard was on there back moaning like crazy. Genkai sighed and gave them some strength replenishing potion. Then she dismissed the class.

Ron, Hermione, the girls and Harry came up to them looking like they would do anything besides training again. "Where were you guys," said Ron. Yusuke laughed. "You think you guys had it hard, said Yusuke. "I had to spar this guy," he said pointing at Albert. Albert grinned. "Hey where's Kurama and Touya," said Hermione. Albert stopped grinning and suddenly a look of fear came on his face.

Genkai came and asked what they were doing. "Where's Kurama and Touya, Grandma. Genkai shrugged and led them back to the training area. They found Touya and Kurama alright. They were both on the ground with numerous cuts. Not far away were two people laughing. Kuwabara tried to run and help them, but collided into an invisible force field.

Kurama and Touya

Kurama and Touya were sparring when Genkai told them to stop. They were following everybody else when they crashed into something tat was not there. "Whoa," said Touya as he felt the 'thing' that was blocking there path. Kurama was rubbing his head when someone in the bushes laughed. "Show yourself," said Kurama. Two people came out laughing. Both Kurama and Touya prepared themselves in case a fight was necessary.

"Hello Kurama and Touya. We've been waiting for an opportunity to kill you," they said together. Then without further delay they charged both with swords drawn. Kurama got out a rose. "Rose Whip," he said. Touya formed a sword out of ice and both went to meet their attackers.

The two twins attacked with their sword with blinding speed. Kurama and Touya were no match and were easily cut up bad and thrown. Before he was thrown Kurama managed to plant death seeds into the twins. Because the twins did not know of this attack they just laughed.

Outside Albert and the gang were watching in horror. Touya managed to stand up and used the last of his energy for an attack. "Shards of Winter," he muttered. The air grew cold, and millions of icicles flew at the twins. Toro laughed at the ice demon's attempt. The grin slid off Toro's face when he felt the icicles penetrate his. "How did you do this," he asked as he noticed a hole in his body.

Tora was also surprised. Kurama (who's still on the ground) looked up and grinned. "I planted death seeds in you," he managed. Touya also grinned. Toro, who didn't frighten easily, had a look of fear on his face. "What are these death seeds?" At that moment Toro and Tora froze and couldn't move. The seeds had sprouted and they easily destroyed the twins. The barrier fell allowing everyone to come in. Albert muttered some spells that healed the two, but nevertheless he took them to the infirmary.


	11. The Guardian and the Idiots

Kitsune123: so how was the last chap. More fights on this 1

Chapter 11

**The Guardian and the Idiots**

Once again Zorco was furious. Two of his men were caught off guard and were killed without killing. During the fight three more of his friends arrived. They were looking for revenge. Voldemort was introduced to Akuro, Maku, and Larry. They were all angry, and wished to kill Kurama and Touya, but they were instructed to first kill Kuwabara, Inuyasha, and Jin. They seemed to be dumber than the rest.

Madam Pomphrey healed Kurama and Touya easily. She warned them not to get into any fights for a while. Then she let them go. The gang was on a staircase when it moved all of a sudden. The gang followed it into small corridor. "Do you get the feeling we're not supposed to be here," asked Ron. Harry shrugged, but Hermione panicked. "This is the third floor corridor." Every turned, but they found Mrs. Norris right behind them. "Filch, said Yusuke. Run," he yelled.

The gang flew down the corridor and found a convenient door to the left. Harry tried to open it, but it was locked. "Oh, move out of the way," said Hermione. "Alohamora," she said and the lock opened. "Good work," said Albert. Everybody piled and closed the door behind them.

"Uh-oh," said Mitarai. "What Seaman," said Albert? He looked where Seaman was staring and his mouth dropped open. By now everyone saw it. It was a huge three dog. Albert calmed and put it to sleep just as it was about to attack. The gang hurried back to the common room still horrified at what they saw. Keiko, Kagome Yukina, and Shizuru went to bed, Hermione stayed with the boys.

"What was that thing," asked Ron? Everyone shrugged. "Well, whatever it was it was guarding something," announced Hermione. Everyone stared at her. "It was standing on a trap door," she said. "Hm," said Albert. "That would explain all these attacks," he mumbled. "What would explain these attacks," asked Kuwabara who was confused. Albert went upstairs telling everybody to wait.

He came down shortly afterwards with the Daily Prophet. He showed them the article about the break-in at Gringotts and told them the thing Hagrid took was probably what the dog was guarding. "I think Quirrell is after it, not Snape." Hermione looked confused now so Albert explained that Snape was muttering a counter curse and that it was Quirrell who attempted to kill Harry. Harry was shocked that someone wanted him dead. "Don't worry Harry. Our job is to protect you." With that said he went to bed.

The next morning was a Saturday and there were no classes. The detectives took Harry, Ron, and Hermione out to train. The three of them got better, but still had a lot of work to do. Kurama sent an owl to Koenma telling him about the attacks and the dog guard. After training Albert spotted Hagrid on the grounds. He called Hermione, Ron, and Harry over. "Alright guys, I think Hagrid knows something about the dog. Try to make him talk."

The trio walked over and explained to him that Quirrell was trying to get past a three headed dog. "How ya find out bout Fluffy," he asked. "So you know something about the dog. I heard its guarding something," said Harry. Hagrid told them that what it was guarding was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. "So there's a Nicholas Flamel involved," said Ron. Hagrid looked furious with himself and shooed them away.

The trio went back to where Albert and the gang were waiting. "Well, did he spill anything," asked Albert. The three grinned and began telling him about Flamel. Albert had everyone go to the library to look up Nicholas Flamel. An hour later Kurama found something. The group huddled together while Kurama read about the Sorcerer's Stone. It would stop death. "Well, that must be what Quirrell's after," said Kagome. Everyone nodded and would have looked more when there was a bang outside.

The detectives rushed outside to find smoke everywhere. The teachers got the students inside, Harry, Hermione, and Ron insisted on watching. Before the detectives knew what had happened Inuyasha, Jin, Kuwabara were taken into another force field.

Inside the three of them were all puzzled. "Spirit Sword," said Kuwabara. Inuyasha got out his sword and Jin floated into the air. Then three people appeared out of thin air. "Who are you guys," said Kuwabara. The three people didn't answer. Instead they just attacked. Jin created tornadoes, but the attackers went right through.

Kuwabara and Inuyasha tried to cut them, but instead found themselves getting beat up bad. Jin flew down to help, but one of the attackers, Akuro, blasted him into unconsciousness. Inuyasha was next and found himself cut by his own sword. He too fell into unconsciousness. Now Kuwabara was the only one left.

Outside the gang watched as Jin and Inuyasha were taken down. "Kuwabara is outnumbered," said Kurama. Albert wasn't worried for some reason. He told everybody to wait. Yusuke was punching the force field, desperately trying to get in. "Hn," was all Hiei. He didn't care if the idiot died or not.

Inside Kuwabara was desperate. He knew that he would be no match for them. The trio charged energy for a finishing move. Kuwabara remembered the times he won in the dark tournament. None of those fights were like this. _"These people are monsters with no honor," _thought Kuwabara. Kuwabara then thought of an idea to get out. "Dimension Sword," cried Kuwabara. He used the sword to cut down the barrier. The trio were so shocked at the fact Kuwabara had such power they didn't notice Albert, Yusuke, and Hiei behind them.

Albert locked Maku in a ball of fire. It would torture him until death. Hiei cut Akuro 20 times and she fell dead in an instant. Yusuke however gave Larry as much pain as he could. Yusuke punched him 40 times and then blasted him with his Spirit Gun. Meanwhile Yukina brought Jin and Inuyasha back to consciousness. Hermione muttered a spell that lifted the three into the air. With that the gang went inside.


	12. The Last Attempt

Kitsune123: hi, heres another update. Im tryin to getin as many updates as I can b4 school starts

Chapter 12

**The Last Attempt**

"Damn, said Zorco. Those fools are beaten again." Voldemort was also angry. He needed those detectives out of the way so he could instruct Quirrell to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. "I'll need to get rid of them myself," said Zorco. "Zorco, wait for Jyako. From what you told me about Albert and Yusuke, I think his help is what you need." Zorco nodded and sat down. "Voldemort, tell your slave to retrieve the stone when I attack.

**At Hogwarts**

Kuwabara, Inuyasha, and Jin all healed by Tuesday. Classes were the usual, boring. The only fun was Quidditch. So far Gryffindor was in first place with a 5-2 record. This was mainly because of Yusuke and Hiei. The last game was against Slytherin. It would take place on Sunday. Yusuke and the gang were doing Transfiguration homework when Albert sensed danger. He stopped and stood up.

"Hey Albert, what's wrong," asked Yusuke. "Zorco is on the way here with another demon. You and me are gonna head them off." "Finally, I get some action." "This opponent is strong Yusuke." Everyone turned to see Genkai walking towards them. "He is stronger than an S class demon," she announced. Yusuke mouth dropped. "What's an S class demon," asked Ron. "They're like a rank, said Touya. There's A, B, C, D, and S classes. S class demons are strongest." Ron's eyes widened.

"I suggest you train with Albert, Slacker," said Genkai. "Alright Grandma," replied Yusuke. Albert nodded and told all of them to meet him on the grounds after classes tomorrow. Before Yusuke went to his dorm Keiko wished him good luck and gave him a kiss.

In the meantime Albert went to the headmaster's office. He appeared next to a stone gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbee's," he said. The gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way. Albert climbed the steps and went into the headmaster's office. "Hn, a phoenix."

"His name is Fawke's," said Dumbledore. Albert turned to see Dumbledore come down the steps. "I take it you've come to see me," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I have. We have a problem. Two very strong demons are on their way to the school. I need you to keep nosy people away and permission to use the grounds for training." "Consider it done. I can tell the teachers you have permission to be out late.

Albert thanked Dumbledore and left. He still had something to take care of. In the morning Yusuke was the first one up surprisingly. He put on a training outfit, designed by Genkai herself. The gang went downstairs to breakfast. They looked at schedules and found they had Physical Training, Charms, and double Potions. "Hey where's Albert," asked Shizuru. "Awww man, said Yusuke. I hope he's still training us."

The gang headed to the grounds to Genkai's dojo. Once again warm-ups nearly killed everybody. Then Genkai paired everybody up to practice using spirit magic. Harry, Hermione, and Ron did better than most of the class because they had outside help. Yusuke was the best, followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

Fortunately Genkai didn't give any homework. Charms was next and everybody practiced spells for the end of the year exams. In potions Snape was still scared of Hiei. He even took points from Slytherin when Draco spilled his potion.

Finally, after two hours of potions classes ended. Yusuke and the gang went out on the grounds and were surprised at what was there. Demons of all classes were in a force field created by Albert, who was standing nearby. Albert waved them over. "Ok guys. You're job is to beat all of the demons. Then, a second later Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, Jin and Inuyasha were sucked into the force field.

"Why are we still out here," asked Kuwabara. Albert turned and watched the five kill demon after demon. Satisfied he turned back to the group. "Kuwabara, you Harry, Hermione, Ron, Seaman, and Yukina will retrieve the sorcerer's stone. Everyone else will wait in the dormitory." Keiko, Shizuru, and Kagome would have protested, but Albert gave them a look that meant he wouldn't change his mind. The three girls then made their back to the common room.

Albert watched as the three went in and then turned back to the six still there. "Harry don't leave for the corridor until 10:00." "What about the teachers," asked Hermione? "Don't worry. They won't bother you." With that said Albert disappeared. "Well, let's go back to the common room," said Mitarai.

Meanwhile Yusuke had just killed the last demon. "Good work guys," said Albert. He let down the force field and then paired everyone up for training. Yusuke worked with Albert and trained at his hardest. Albert showed him techniques and showed him his weaknesses.

At exactly 9:00 Zorco and Jyako arrived. "Well look at this, Jyako. They've been waiting for us." "Sorry we'll only fight two of you. Zorco blasted back Inuyasha, Hiei, Kurama, and Touya. Then he created a force field so that none of them could interfere. Zorco satisfied that he would get his chance to kill Albert, charged up his energy.

Yusuke made the first attack by shooting his Spirit Gun (which is 10x stronger now) at Jyako. Albert created a huge fireball and fired it toward Zorco. Zorco and Jyako easily dodged the two blasts. "Come on Albert. You can do better than that." He and Jyako rained ki blasts down on the two. Albert created a shield that sent the blasts right back at them with twice the power. One of the blasts hit Zorco wiping the grin off his face. The two teams now realized that the only way to win was to use brute strength. Albert and Zorco used martial arts against each other and if you were watching you would see one of the two get thrown every now and then.

Yusuke and Jyako just used street fighting. The two would exchange punches and kicks. Outside the remaining fighters watched with interest. "They're evenly matched," observed Kurama. Hiei watched wishing he was fighting instead.

The fighting continued with no one weakening. Finally with a lucky uppercut Yusuke knocked down Jyako. Albert and Yusuke then took this opportunity to kill Zorco. "Spirit Wave," yelled Yusuke. The blast combined with Albert's fireball was too much for Zorco and he was killed. The barriers fell and the rest of the team came in. Jyako's grin was now replaced by fear. Seeing there was no chance for survival he killed himself with his own deadly blade.

Kitsune123: so what do u think. R&R


	13. Down the Trapdoor

Kitsune123: another chapter. Hope u like it

Chapter 13

**Down the Trapdoor**

While Albert and Yusuke were fighting outside everyone else was in the common room. "Hey they started fighting," said Ron who was looking out the window. The gang ran over and looked outside. "Whoa, you saw those blasts Urameshi and Albert made," said Kuwabara. Everyone nodded with mouths hanging open. The fight continued to last for two hours.

"Oh, guys it's ten. We better get going," said Harry. "Awwwwwww man. That fight was so cool," said Ron. Keiko glared at him which made him shut up. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Mitarai went to the third floor corridor. With a deep breath the six of them went into the dog room. Inside they found a harp magically being played and the dog sleeping. They didn't wait for anything. If Quirrell beat them to the stone all was lost.

Kuwabara lifted the dog's paw and the six jumped in the darkness. The landed in a bunch of plants that started to choke them. Kuwabara panicked. "Man I wish Kurama were here," he whined. Hermione warned everyone to stay still. Harry, Mitarai, and Yukina did and slid down into a hallway.

Meanwhile Kuwabara and Ron were struggling. They probably would have died had Hermione not muttered a spell that lit up the area. "Whew," said Harry. "It's a good thing Hermione paid attention in Herbology" "Yeah, good thing we didn't panic," said Ron. Everyone rolled their eyes.

The gang proceeded to the next room. They were in a circular room with flying things all around them. Hermione checked the door, but it was magically locked. Harry looked around for key and found broomsticks. He then realized the things flying were keys. "Which is the right one," asked Kuwabara? Everyone looked around until Yukina spotted one with a broken wing. "That one," she said. Harry headed for a broom, but Mitarai stopped him. "I'll get it," he said.

Mitarai activated his territory and then got out a vial of water from his pocket and poured it on a cut on his finger. A monster appeared out of the ground and went after the key. The tiny monster moved so fast that the gang had the key in no time. They opened the door and headed down the steps to another room. There was a foul smell and when they reached the bottom step two trolls attacked them.

Harry and Hermione stunned them both allowing Kuwabara to kill them both with his Spirit Sword. "Well, that was easy," said Ron. The gang moved into a darkened room. The lights turned on and the gang found themselves on one side of a chess board. "Looks like we have to play across," said Ron. "Hey, this is you game," said Kuwabara. Ron instructed the six of them to take the place of two rooks, a queen, two bishops, and a knight for himself.

The white team moved first. Soon both teams lost a lot of pawns. Ron tried to save his friends whenever he could. Finally he got rid of an annoying rook. Ron then paused and took in the situation. He realized if he sacrificed himself Harry could checkmate the king. Nobody agreed with the idea. Kuwabara even said he would use his sword if necessary.

When Kuwabara attempted to activate his sword he couldn't. "What's going on," he said. "Look, guys do you want to stop Quirrell or not," asked Ron? Everyone was reluctant but eventually let him move. Ron was knocked out by the queen, but that allowed Harry to move. "Checkmate," said Harry. The white king threw his crown down and the chess pieces parted.

Yukina and Kuwabara stayed behind to look after Ron. Everyone else moved on. The three remaining closed the door behind them, but then a fire appeared in front of the exits trapping them. "What the hell," said Harry? "Those might help," said Seaman. Hermione walked over to a table with seven bottles. She saw a scroll and read it.

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in the line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

(I copied that from the book) Hermione finished reading and looked up. Harry looked like he might faint. "Brilliant," said Hermione. "Some wizards don't have an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck here forever." "We won't be stuck here, right Hermione," asked Mitarai. "Nope just give me a minute," she replied. She walked up and down the table muttering to herself and pointing to different bottles.

Finally she picked up the tiniest bottle and handed it to Harry. "That will bring you to the next room," said Hermione. "What about you guys," asked Harry? "We'll wait here for you," answered Mitarai. "Good luck Harry," said Hermione as he drained the bottle. "Weird," said Harry. He then hurried through the fire.

Harry appeared in a bright room and in the middle was Quirrell. "Ah, Potter, I wondered if I would see you here." He smiled. "You're too nosy to live," said Quirrell. "We were on to you," Harry said as Quirrell flicked his wand creating ropes that bound Harry. "Now, let's look at this mirror," said Quirrell. He walked around the mirror muttering to himself.

"Master how do I get the stone," asked Quirrell? At first Harry thought Quirrell lost his mind. Then a voice answered. "Use the boy," came the reply. Quirrell dragged Harry to the mirror and asked him what he saw. Harry looked at his reflection and was surprised at what he saw. His reflection took out the stone and put it in his pocket. Harry then felt a lump in his pocket. He realized he had the stone and he quickly made a lie.

"Well, what do you see," demanded Quirrell? "I see myself leaving the Dursley's and living with Yusuke," he said. Quirrell pushed him aside and looked in the mirror again. "He lies," said the same voice. Quirrell grabbed him and asked Harry to tell the truth. "Let me speak to him," said the voice. Quirrell then took off his turban. Harry watched in horror as a face appeared on Quirrell's back.

Voldemort threatened Harry to give him the stone or die. Harry refused so Quirrell grabbed him. Then Quirrell began to scream and his hands were blistered badly. Harry realized Quirrell couldn't touch him so he grabbed him and held on. Quirrell screamed like crazy. "Let go," he yelled. Eventually Quirrell was no more, but Harry was out of energy. He stuck his hand in his pocket just as Voldemort's spirit passed through him. Miraculously the elixir saved him, but he fell unconscious.

Kitsune123: review


	14. End of the Year

Kitsune123: hey ppl. This is the final chap. Next story will be about Harry's second year

Chapter 14

**End of the Year**

Shortly after Harry and co. left Albert stumbled in followed by Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Touya, and Inuyasha. "We saw the whole thing," said Shizuru. "Hn," said Hiei. Albert asked about Harry and when he found they had left he hopped on a couch and fell asleep. When Keiko came down from the girl's dorm she hugged Yusuke. "Ouch, you're killing me," said Yusuke. Keiko let go just as the portrait opened.

Dumbledore stepped and looked amused at all the tired people. "Where's Harry," asked Dumbledore. "He's after Quirrell. You ought to go after him," said Jin, who came down from the boy's dorm. Dumbledore was gone in a flash.

In the morning the gang visited Harry in the Hospital. He was unconscious still, but everyone left gifts such as candy.

**Harry's POV**

Harry fell into unconsciousness. He saw a golden light and then a pair of glasses. He sat up and groped for his glasses. When he found them he saw Dumbledore smiling at him and Yusuke sleeping on the edge. Dumbledore got up and walked over. "Professor, the stone is it safe," asked Harry? Dumbledore chuckled and told him that Quirrell didn't have the stone. "Then who does. Sir, I. He was cut short by Dumbledore. "Please, Harry, calm yourself or Madam Pomfrey will have me thrown out." Harry calmed down, but was eager to know about the stone.

Dumbledore explained that he was in time to pull Quirrell off him and that the stone was destroyed. "But then Nicholas will die, won't he." Dumbledore nodded and then told Harry not to worry about it. "Well I suggest you start on these sweets." "Sir, how long have I been out," asked Harry? "Three days," he answered. Just then Yusuke woke up. "Hey Harry, I thought I heard your voice."

Harry was released on the last day of school. All of his friends welcomed him and he was a hero in the Gryffindor common room. Everybody passed the exams (With help from Kurama, Hermione, and Touya) and they were eager to go to the end of year feast. The banners were green meaning that Slytherin won the house cup. The food magically appeared and everyone, including Hermione stuffed themselves. It would be three months before they ate like this again.

Finally everyone was full. "Your attention please," said McGonagall. Dumbledore stood up for a little speech. "Another year gone. As I understand the house cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus. In fourth place Gryffindor with 217 points." The Gryffindors clapped for themselves very unenthusiastically. "In third place Ravenclaw with 578 points." This time the clapping was a little louder. "In second place Hufflepuff with 765 points. "And in first place, with 917 points, Slytherin." The Slytherins all cheered and clapped. No one was close to beating them. Malfoy could be seen banging a goblet.

"Hey guys, how did Slytherin get all those points," asked Yukina? An older Gryffindor answered. "Oh, Snape gave Slytherin extra points whenever Hiei wasn't around." Hiei was furious and threatened to kill him.

Meanwhile Dumbledore was continuing his speech. "Yes well done Slytherin, but I have some last minute points to award." The Slytherin's smiles faded a bit.

"To all of our demon hunters, for defending this school and risking their lives, 50 points each." Every mouth in the Great Hall dropped open. The Gryffindors had just jumped into second place. The Gryffindors then cheered like crazy.

"Second to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen, 50 points." The Gryffindors continued cheering. Percy could be heard shouting. "That's my brother. He got past McGonagall's chess set.

"Third, to Ms. Granger, for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, 50 points." Hermione's face glowed with pride.

"Fourth, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor 50 points." Then everybody, excluding Slytherin cheered. Gryffindor was now tied for first place.

"It takes a lot of courage to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. Therefore I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindor table cheered like mad. They all hugged Neville, who was shocked because he had never won any house points. "Now, if my calculations are correct a change of decoration is in order." He clapped his hands and the green banners changed to red. "Gryffindor wins the house cup."

There was a party inside the common room that night. It lasted almost all night, but then McGonagall stormed in. She ordered everyone to bed and yelled at Percy for letting everyone stay up.

The next day was the last day of school. Yusuke and the gang boarded the train and got the last compartment. "Hey, you guys are going to come back next year, right," asked Ron? Albert thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, this place is interesting." The gang played wizard chess and other games to pass time. "Hey, Yusuke, can I stay with you for the summer," asked Harry? Everyone was surprised at the question, but eventually Yusuke nodded.

Shortly before they arrived at the station, Malfoy and his goons stuck their heads in. "You'll pay for taking the house Potter. I guarantee it." Then he ran before Hiei could stand up. "Don't bother Hiei." said Albert. "Hn."

The gang arrived at the platform shortly after 11:00. Hermione and Ron left the group for their parents.

Harry's uncle was waiting for him. "Get in the car, now boy," said Vernon. "Nope, I'm staying with my friends," he replied. "Vernon was about to grab Harry, but Yusuke grabbed him instead. "Let go of me," said Vernon, who was finding it hard to break free. "Fine, he can go." Vernon jumped in his car and sped off without looking back once. The gang all laughed and then headed for the airport that would ring them home.

Kitsune123: all done. Remember check 4 the second story. It'll be posted soon.


End file.
